If I Was The One
by EtrnlPsyche
Summary: Embry comforts Leah after a rough day with Jacob. AH/AU. OOC.


Hopefully this is spaced right. It got all screwy after I finished the story so if it doesn't look like it is, just forgive the mistake and read on. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, it all belongs to the master… Stephenie Meyer.**

**If I Was The One **

I sat across the room, watching closely as she struggled against him, fighting him with all her strength as he pulled on her arm trying to drag her from the large leather sofa she'd been sleeping on for nearly two hours.

"No, Jacob…" she whimpered. "Please, I just want to sleep. I don't feel well."

"Leah, get your ass up. We're going to be late. The ceremony starts at seven and it's gonna take your lazy ass two hours to get ready so get up now and clean yourself up."

My gaze narrowed at the words he threw her way. She didn't retort, she just watched him through droopy and disheartened eyes.

Three years. She'd put up with this shit for three years, but she loved him and there was no one or nothing that was going to change it.

Don't get me wrong, he's one of my best friends, but when it comes to women, he's a prick. It's that simple. He treats them like they're princesses for the first month or so then the real Jacob Black comes through and soon they're tossed aside for the next flavor. Hell, until Leah, he changed women as often as he changed underwear, not saying there haven't been many since then. The number of women in and out of his arms during any given week was infinite but Leah always stood by him, she kept telling me she was waiting for him to grow out of it. If you ask me the only thing growing on that man is his ego.

I watched as the tears started falling and she brushed them aside in haste to keep him from seeing but it was too late. He threw the hat in his hand violently against the wall, inches from her head, so close that the length of coal black strands were disturbed in its wake.

"Damnit, Leah! This is the last time. Do you understand? You can't keep doing this."

She buried her hands in her face and my heart broke as she doubled over in tears. "I'm sorry. I'm just so tired… I'm so sick of all of this. I need a break. I can't do this anymore."

His hands balled into fist as he took a deep breath. I could tell he was mentally checking himself as his temper flared. After a few minutes he knelt in front of her and took her hands in his, prying them from her tear-soaked cheeks. "Baby…"

I swallowed hard, fighting the bile that burned my throat as it threatened to rise, when she sniffled and leaned forward, slipping her arms around him. She pulled him close as if he were the key to her existence, burying her face into his neck as his hands gently stroked her back. "I love you Jacob …I do, but…" she managed to say between choked sobs but her words trailed off as his lips touched her.

He kissed her temple and his eyes met mine as he spoke soothing words in her ear. I tried to keep my expression neutral but I knew there was no way to mistake the anger and disgust that was burning in my eyes. His jaw tightened as he jerked his gaze from mine and stroked her hair.

"Shhh. It's my fault baby. I just…" he sighed and buried his hand in her hair.

She pulled away and curled her legs beneath her as she looked up at him through swollen, red eyes. "Just go, okay. We'll talk when you get back. I just need some time to think, I need to be by myself."

He ground his teeth as he pulled away from her and gave a submissive nod before looking my way. "You coming, Embry?"

"Naw man. It's your family. No way in hell you're getting me in a suit when I don't have to be." I stood slowly, stretching my cramped legs and walked past him, taking the stairs two at a time to close myself in the spare bedroom and wait for him to leave.

I collapsed on the bed and propped my arms under my head, watching the ceiling fan as it silently whirled above me. I let the rhythm lull me into relaxation, calming my edginess and my eyes slowly drifted closed.

The front door slamming woke me from an unexpected sleep and I lazily sat up and wiped my eyes. I hated taking naps. I always felt worse when I woke up from one than I did if I hadn't slept in days. Throwing my legs off the side of the bed I sluggishly removed my socks and t-shirt then rose to dig a pair of sweats out of the chest of drawers. Quickly shucking my jeans, I slid into a pair of well-worn gray sweatpants and managed to walk down the stairs through blurry and sleepy eyes.

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs letting my eyes adjust to the darkness that surrounded me. The time flashing on the VCR read 7:10. I'd been asleep nearly two hours, Jcob must have been late again, assuming that was him that had just walked out of the house, then again it could've been Leah. I didn't know if I was alone or not for the only sound meeting my ears as I stumbled into the kitchen was the humming of the air conditioner.

I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table resting my head on my arms before raising the cold bottle and pressing it against my forehead. Sweats may not have been the best idea. I was burning up. I downed the contents of the bottle in two long swallows and stared at the wall, lit only by the dim light over the stove before getting up and tossing it into the garbage.

"Embry?" called out a small, slightly muffled voice. I stopped and listened wondering if I'd imagined it when I heard it again. "Embry?" It was clearer this time, much stronger than before.

I rolled my neck from side to side, attempting to ease the crick that had developed during two restless hours of sleep and walked into the living room. My eyes scanned the darkness not seeing anything but I could hear her breathing. Somehow, I managed to make it to the couch without injury and felt around with my hands before sitting down.

Her weight shifted next to me as she slid closer moving her arms around me, her body conforming to mine. I wasn't sure if she was dreaming or if she was just scared but I didn't argue. I didn't push away rather I savored it. I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap, holding her much like a parent would to comfort a child.

She cooed softly against my neck and I realized she was still asleep. Her fingers gently wove their way into my hair and I suppressed a groan at the softness of her touch against my scalp. "Jacob…" she muttered again but her words were much softer now. There was no fear as they flowed from her mouth but rather than that there was desire.

A shudder washed over me as her hand slid around my neck and traced the length of my jaw before her thumb brushed hesitantly over my mouth. "Kiss me…"

"Leah…" I began to protest but I was cut off as her lips crushed mine.

I pulled back instantly. This was my best friend's girl and no matter how bad he treated her I couldn't do this. Forget the fact that I'm in love with her. This wasn't right.

I started to move away but she tightened her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. Her lips caressed mine so tenderly it could've been my imagination but it wasn't. I could feel her soft breath on my lips. "Embry… please, I need you."

My eyes flew open and I tried hard to see her face in the darkness that cloaked us. "Leah, this is wrong…" I whispered breathlessly as she rested her forehead to mine. Her breath brushed against my cheek and her hair fell forward forming a partial curtain between us.

"Why Embry? How could something that feels this right be wrong?" Her voice was so small I barely heard what she said but my body heard her. It reacted immediately as she shifted closer to me and twined her fingers in my hair. "Does this feel wrong?"

My breath caught as her lips captured mine in a soft, innocent kiss. Her satiny mouth brushed gently over mine, barely grazing my parted lips before she pulled back. "N…no…" I muttered breathlessly shaking my head even though she couldn't see.

She took the opportunity to rise from my lap then return only to straddle me, her legs bent on either side of me allowing her to move closer than before. "Make love to me," her husky voice growled seductively in my ear as she flicked her tongue over the lobe and sucked it into her mouth, nibbling gently as she moved even closer.

"Leah, we can't…" I growled as her lips moved down my neck my Adam's apple nibbling softly.

"Embry?" she murmured against my skin, her mouth against my body sending chills through me.

"Just this once, please. I want to know what it's like to hold you…touch you…" She placed kisses down my throat and stopped just above my sternum only to dart her tongue out and lick her way back up my neck, over my chin and claim my mouth in one fluid stroke. "I want to feel you inside of me."

I threaded my fingers through her ebony hair and pulled her mouth to mine. "But…Jac…" I protested as I kissed her, contradicting myself as I spoke. "He'll…"

"Shhh." She placed a finger to my lips to silence me. "He never has to know. This will just be between us. It won't leave this room." Her fingers slid down my bare chest as my body leaned into her aching for her touch. "I've wanted this for so long Embry."

Those words did me in and I nodded in submission as I leaned forward kissing the hollow of her neck. "Alright, just this once…"

I heard her soft chuckle and her body shake slightly as my fingers slid down her back stopping at her waist before slipping beneath the hem of her flimsy tank top. Her body was hot and pliant beneath my greedy fingers. If she'd wanted this for so long, I'd wanted it for eternity. I couldn't remember a time when I hadn't felt the need to hold her, and touch her. I've wanted for so long to let her know what it feels like to be loved.

Her head fell back giving me access to the long, elegant column of her throat, which I eagerly attacked with fervent kisses, bites and licks. "Em…" she moaned as her hands dug into my sleep-tousled hair, holding me close as she ground her pelvis against mine.

Her fingernails scraped softly over my back, barely causing more than a thin trail of pink in its wake, as she pulled me as close as she could without wrapping herself inside of me. I caressed her soft back, my fingers tenderly massaging the small of her back as her lips melted against mine in hungry passion.

I tore my mouth from hers, gripping the hem of her shirt in my hands as I swept it carelessly over her head and tossed it aside not caring where it landed in my urgency to taste her sweet skin. My mouth returned to her throat, licking and biting down the slender line to the valley between her breasts. I cupped her in my hands, my thumbs brushed her nipples gently causing her to thrust her full breasts further into my greedy hands.

Her moans greeted me as my mouth closed over one nipple, taking her into my mouth, suckling her as my hand kneaded her other breast, plucking her nipple roughly to a taut peak. "Oh shit Embry," she muttered as her hands gripped my hair tightly and held me to her chest, urging my mouth to the other breast for the same treatment.

She pushed me away a few moments later as her fingers once again trailed down my chest this time stopping at my nipples, circling them slowly but not touching them. Leah leaned forward and teased my lips with her tongue, urging me to open to her but I refused making her work harder for entry. She continued her assault but when I still refused her thumb and forefinger clamped down on each of my nipples. When my mouth opened in surprise she invaded, her tongue stroking mine as it searched the moist depths of my mouth.

She slid back on my lap and kissed the bare skin of my neck and shoulders before scattering kisses over my stomach as she fell to her knees between my legs. Her fingers slipped into the waistband of my sweatpants and she tugged on them asking silently for me to raise my hips so she could free my hard cock. I obliged raising only slightly for that was as far as I could comfortably move. The hot air that hit my already hot skin did nothing for my body temperature and I feared I would explode from the heat we were creating.

Free from the binding material, I leaned my head back against the couch and closed my eyes enjoying the soft, clumsy fingers that slowly grazed my legs on their agonizing trip to my throbbing need that begged for release. I could feel her breath on me long before her hands touched me. Her sweet lips pressed tender kisses to the inside of my thighs, her baby fine hair brushing against my erection nearly sent me over the edge before her lips ever found me.

Her first touch was timid and gentle as her hand carefully took my hardness, brushing her thumb over the head before her lips placed a gentle kiss to my tip. I groaned in frustration as well as excitement as her tongue darted out following the motion of her thumb before she took me into her mouth. Slowly at first, easing me in, inch by inch, never completely but I wasn't going to complain, hell I couldn't construct a three word sentence right now much less anything derogatory when Leah's mouth was doing…what it was doing to me. Her tongue circled me while I was in her mouth, her teeth grazed against my sensitive shaft and her mouth closed over me, as she sucked lightly but the pressure grew with each stroke of her tongue and soon I found myself with my hands in her hair, shoving myself further and further into her mouth and she was accepting without protest.

I thrust into her, my body pulsing with heat as her mouth tightened on me and release consumed me, sending my hot cum shooting against the back of her throat. She sucked me until my body relaxed and slowly kissed her way up my body before standing in front of me.

By now my eyes had adjusted to the dim green light from the VCR and I could see her, though barely as she stood before me and slowly lowered the soft flannel boxers she'd been wearing. Whether or not she'd been wearing panties would be left undiscovered as she stood there with her body glowing in the soft green light.

I slid to the edge of the couch and wrapped my arms around her, burying my face against her warm stomach, letting my lips graze the soft, tender skin as my hands roamed over her firm backside and down her strong, well-muscled legs. My hand grazed over her moist center and her knees nearly buckled. She grabbed my shoulders for support and an animalistic groan echoed through her.

I gripped her hips in my hands and urged her to straddle my lap. She slowly lowered onto my lap her wetness rubbed hungrily against my leg and it was all I could do to keep from impaling her right then. She scooted forward, stopping inches away from my hardness and took it in her hand again, her hand worked me roughly as mine slid between her lips and delved inside her moist depths. She bucked against my hands, wet with need and longing. "Em… please… now, I can't wait anymore," she moaned as she writhed against my hand.

She rose, standing with her legs wide as I slid further into the couch so the she could easily lower herself onto my cock and I guided her slowly onto me. I lowered her slowly, probing her hot entrance with my thick member, letting her adjust to my size rather than ravishing her, which I would've preferred. This slow pace was killing me. I needed to be inside of her and I needed it now. After what seemed like an excruciating few minutes I was inside of her, filling every inch of her hot core.

I waited while until she made the first move and it came shortly. She rocked her hips against mine, slowly at first as if she were testing the waters but before to long her movements become hard and short. She rode me roughly as if I couldn't get deep enough and I savored every minute of it. I watched her silhouette against the light green lights that barely lit the room, as I thrust into her, urging her on, nearing the release I so longed for as her muscles clenched my dick, over and over. Harder and harder with each thrust. Her movements soon became wild. Her head fell back and her hands gripped my legs as she rode me hard, bucking against my thrusts, fighting my movements while heightening the pleasure at the same time.

Her body rose higher and higher until finally she clamped down hard and pulled me over the edge with her, each of us riding the ecstasy that consumed before we went lax in each others arms and clinging to each others sweat covered bodies wanting to savor a forbidden moment.

"That was amazing," she sighed against my neck, as I absently stroked her hair.

I smiled against her hair and stared at the ceiling. "I love you Leah…"

"Oh, Embry…"

"Embry…"

"Hey Embry!"

"What?!" I yelled as the cold water pelted me in the face. "What?!" I wiped the dripping water from my eyes and searched the room for the culprit. Jacob stood a few feet away with an empty pitcher in hand and an angry glare on his face.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Leah. I just got home from the church and there was a note on the fridge from Leah." He sat on the edge of my bed and buried his face in his hands before running them absently through his long black locks.

I shrugged as I glanced at my lap, making sure my blankets were thick enough to cover the rather painful erection I'd woken to. "I don't know man. I've been sleeping since before you left."

"But I heard her talking to you. So help me Embry if you've been screwing her behind my back and put some lame idea in her head about running off I'll kick your ass."

That was it. I threw the blankets back and walked to the bedroom door holding it wide open for Jacob. "Trust me. It didn't take any ideas from me for her to leave. Maybe if you didn't treat her like shit so much you wouldn't have come home to this."

He glared at me then rose slowly from the bed. I wouldn't look him in the eye but I knew he'd seen it the second I spoke and I mentally kicked myself. "You son of a bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"You're in love with her."

"Someone sure as hell ought to be because you're not. Now get out of here."

He pointed at me and I prepared for an out and out argument but he walked past me and out of the room. "So help me God if… no when, I find her, if I find out you laid one finger on her, you're going to have to pay out your ass to have your balls removed from your throat after I kick them in."

He turned on his heel and stormed down the hall. I slammed the door which was followed a few minutes later by the slam of the front door and the sound of a car speeding down the street. I watched Jacob's brake lights light up at the end of the street before he sped around the corner, nearly jumping out of my skin when tiny, cold hands slid around my waist from behind.

I turned in her arms and looked down into her smiling face. "Thank you…" she purred, pulling me down to meet her in a tender kiss. "So what are we gonna do about Jacob?" she asked casually as her hand slid over my erection.

"We're gonna get this done before he gets back," I replied quickly as I swept her into my arms and carried her to the bed amidst her giggles.

"Well sir, by all means… let's get it on…"


End file.
